Love Like Winter (ONESHOT)
by indoor.otaku
Summary: He's like the winter- cold and harsh but here she comes- the warm and loving summer. But, he's afraid. Afraid of what lies ahead. Warning: Rated M for little sexual content; OOCness. NaruHina (based on my interpretation of the song) with slight SasuSaku ShikaIno and NejiTen.


hey guys!

sorry I already deleted my NaruHina fic since I got bored continuing and editing it.

well... a new fic again and again and again

sorry if i kept on deleting my fics...

after all I'm trying to be a very good (really now?) writer

besides this one is based on one of my favorite songs~~

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the song of course

warning: contains OOCness, don't like then don't read (end of discussion)

* * *

He **is** a heart breaker.

Women always come and go to him.

It's not like he holds a grudge against women. It's just that he is not the type to show romantic feelings.

After all, he's **like the winter-** so **cold** and **harsh**.

He never showed and expressed love to anyone. He never acted to them in a way they expected it to be. He preferred it to be the way he wanted it to be- cold and uncaring.

Why, you ask?

It's because he **never** experienced the feeling of being loved.

Women would come and say "I love you" to him but words are only words. It doesn't take an effect to him if those words are more said than done that's why he never returned their "I love you too"'s.

Even though he fucked them so many times in their beds, he never felt a single warmth from them. All he felt was a cold, cold affection. These women whom he called his "lovers" wanted his only pleasure. They only wanted to satisfy their pleasure that's why they claim to love him as who he is.

* * *

**She met him at the playground.**

It was raining hard that time and she wanted to go home from work. Being a maid in a maid cafe also had its hardships. Just as she passed by the playground, she saw him. He was sitting on the swing, not moving. He is already wet unlike her who was being shielded by the umbrella.

His face is down and she noticed that he is shivering from the cold air that the rain has brought. She walked closer to him then brought the umbrella over his head. When he noticed that rain was no longer pouring on him, he looked up only to be met by a beautiful girl with pale eyes and lavender hair. Unlike the previous women he had a relationship with, she does not wear revealing clothes and she looks like an angel.

She saw how handsome he was with those sapphire orbs and spiky blonde hair. She noticed how sad he was when she stared at him, like he's waiting for someone to save him.

She touched his forehead and noticed that he is very warm and his cheeks flushed very red. She ruffled his hair and said to him in an angelic voice:

"W-W-Would you like it if I take you h-home with me? You're sick." she said shyly.

He made a **hidden smile** on his face and replied:

"No. Thank you..."

"Hinata. Hyuga Hinata. You?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

And for the **first** time, Uzumaki Naruto- the cold and harsh winter felt a little **warm**.

So warm that he cannot help but thank God.

Thank Him that He sent an angel that saved him from all the misery he has been through.

* * *

They began to get to know each other after that incident. He would stumble upon her work place by accident and notice how cute she was in her maid uniform. He felt a little jealous because of the attention that other men receive from her.

He is **very** selfish.

Once he laid his eyes on her, he wanted her all to himself. That would explain why he glares at the man who smiles maniacally at her before.

Aside from her work place, they continue to meet each other at his work place- the night club down the street.

It was also an accident. Hinata's friends from the maid cafe- Sakura, Ino and Tenten invited her to have a blind date with one of their boyfriends' friend at the night club they always go to. Hinata wanted to decline but meeting another man aside from Naruto wouldn't hurt so she just agreed.

Once they got to the night club, they went to the bar stand to see Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji serving drinks to the customers. They all sat on the bar stool and instantly the three men grinned at them. They started to serve them drinks and for once Hinata felt out of place. Her friends have their own boyfriends but she is still single- thanks to her shy demeanor.

Suddenly, a glass of lemonade was placed in front of her and she couldn't believe the voice she heard.

"You go clubbing?" the voice asked than said the phrase.

She looked up to see Naruto in his bartender uniform. He had a teasing grin on his face and his eyes gleam at the sight of her. She instantly blushed and looked away. She heard him chuckle and she looked up a little to see her friends and their boyfriends grinning at them. She looked away then Neji patted her head.

"Looks like you found your match in my cousin, Naruto." Neji said.

"Yeah. Is she the one you're going to introduce me?" Naruto asked.

"Yup. It's too troublesome at first but I wanted to help her so we introduced her to you." Shikamaru said while working on the drinks.

"You like her?" Sasuke asked.

Their gazes at him were hopeful and he could swore that Hinata was also looking at him like that. He smiled and stared at her with his blue eyes and made a confession.

"I **don't like** her. Rather, I **love** her."

* * *

After the night club incident, they started going steady. She even introduced him to her own family. So far, they already took a liking on him. Seeing that he lives on his own without his parents and working hard to pay for his expenses and buy what he needs, they could not see anything bad about him.

They even went to the grave of Naruto's parents so that Hinata can be introduced to his parents.

She knew his story. His parents were killed in a car accident when he was seven and their money was passed onto him. Due to his young age, his relatives handled the money and mistreated him which made him run away from them and live with Shikamaru for a while. After that, Shikaku and Yoshino, Shikamaru's parents, helped him study until the both of them became bartenders and Naruto started living on his own.

They also started get each other better like Naruto really loves ramen while Hinata likes flower pressing. Hinata also wanted to be better than Neji to prove her father that she is not weak. Naruto learned that Hinata always blushes especially whenever he's around. And most of all, Naruto likes sleeping on Hinata's lap.

But the one thing they learned is that whenever they have time, they would make love.

Naruto hears his heart beat faster as he sees her writhing body beneath him. The way she sends him shivering from her touch and the way her moans make a melody to his ears. Their bodies dance in a perfect rhythm and n one thrust they both came, panting.

His face fell on the crook of her neck while Hinata still clung to his shoulders for dear life. She still wrapped her legs on his waist and pant heavily. She closed her eyes and so did he.

He knew this is love and yet he felt... _**afraid**_.

* * *

After their one-year relationship, he suddenly left her without properly saying goodbye. Many would ask why but this is his only answer.

He's afraid.

Afraid that if he loved her, she won't love him back. He wanted returned feelings. He doesn't want one-sided feelings. If he loves her, she must not only like him- rather she must love him back. Or else, he won't have it in any other way.

That's why he **left** her hanging without even saying how much he loves her.

Hinata doesn't know what happened that made him leave her. Is she not satisfying enough for him? Does she lack in something? She wanted to know but she couldn't ask him.

It's because he's happy with someone else.

She saw him with another woman while she was on her way to the maid cafe.

* * *

After their break-up, he went out with Shion- a woman he just barely met. They only met at his workplace and started chatting for a minute or two. She even flirted him. His friends warned him about not flirting with another woman even though Hinata was out of sight.

He didn't care and still went out with her but he _felt empty_.

It's like the woman on the bed beside him is a _complete stranger_.

Even though she reminds him of Hinata's shy and gentle demeanor, she is still not Hinata. Shion doesn't make him feel warm and he doesn't feel any of her affections at all. She cannot even make him feel foreign emotions like jealousy, happiness and sadness.

While they were walking on the street, he saw her- the angel. She hid in an alley near them and they rounded a corner. He wanted to leave the woman beside him and go to her but he was afraid.

_Afraid of rejection_.

* * *

He still remember the time when Hinata stayed over. She was only clad in a white nightgown while he was clad in his ark jeans. While playing hide-and-seek inside his bedroom. He caught her, wrapping his arms on her waist at the back. He kissed her neck and he noticed that she held a red lipstick on her fingers.

She went to the mirror stand- he's still hugging her and she wrote something on the lower right corner of the mirror. Once she was done, he let him see her work. It said _"Por siempre."_though he does not understand what that means.

"What does it mean?" he asked.

She giggled then pecked his cheek.

"It means **forever** so please don't erase it."

He nodded and kissed the side of her head.

Until now, he still didn't erased that phrase on his mirror.

* * *

He met up with Shion at the park. The both of them sat on the bench, not moving nor speaking until he heard her sigh and said:

"I wanted to break up with you."

He was not surprised. It's always like this and he's used to it so he just asked her why and her only reply was:

"It seems you're somewhere... far away. You don't act like... you love me at all."

She was looking at him that time. She expected him to whisper persuading words to her so that she would not leave. Instead, his reply was beyond her expectation.

"If that's what you **want** then **do** so." he replied.

She slapped him hard and left. She was furious at him but he just stayed there emotionless.

"It's because I'm afraid that it turned out like this." he thought to himself as rain started to wash over him.

* * *

He went to Shikamaru's place that time to talk and earn some advice. Shikamaru rented a condo unit for himself- though the real intention was to make love with Ino without any interruptions.

He sat on his couch while Shikamaru sat on the floor, smoking. He knew that the situation his friend was in is complicated and too troublesome to handle. And since he's a _good_ friend, he wanted to help him.

"What is it this time?" he asked with the cigarette laying limp on his lips.

"What should I do? I love her but I let her go." Naruto asked, laying on the couch with his hands under his head.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked again, putting his cigarette on his fingers.

"I'm afraid. Afraid that if I felt love for the first time, she might also bring emptiness to me like the others did. She might not love me like I did." Naruto said.

Shikamaru wanted to punch him in the gut but since he's a good friend and a lazy ass, he didn't. Instead he just muttered "troublesome" under his breath and looked at him straight in the eye.

"First rule: Do not compare Hinata to your past women. She's nothing like the rest of them. Second rule: Remember that Hinata loves you very much. I know her very well. You're her first true love and yet you go leaving her hanging. You're such an ass." Shikamaru replied to him.

"Sorry, Shikamaru. But, I still can't help it. I have never experienced love- as in love in a serious relationship." Naruto complained which made Shikamaru think how troublesome he is.

"If you wanted to know then go out with Hinata again. You love each other right? It doesn't matter if you got hurt. As long as you love her, you'll be happy. After all, there's no such thing as perfect relationship." Shikamaru answered for him with a smile.

Naruto wondered how Shikamaru learned all of those things. Maybe being a genius has its flaws. Maybe Ino taught him about love and relationships. Looks like he would have to thank Ino later.

"Thanks, Shikamaru."

"No problem, troublesome."

* * *

Since she's single and free, she decided to go out with one of her suitors- Inuzuka Kiba. But, all she felt for him was friendship and nothing more. She tried to feel the same for him but she can't. She still love Naruto.

When they were walking to the park, she saw him. He pretended that he didn't saw her with another man but he can't get the picture out of his mind. As expected, she left him too.

He rounded a corner without noticing that she was still looking at his retreating back.

* * *

After her date, she cried. He was there. He watched her from afar.

But, why didn't he tried to stop her from dating Kiba?

_"He does not love you anymore, remember?" _her inner thought said to her.

Now, she learned that there's no use to hoping that somehow he misses her like how she misses him.

Unfortunately, he also misses her.

* * *

It's been months since they haven't get in touched with each other. Spring embraced them and summer came and autumn knew its fall. Now, winter is coming again (literally) to meet their fates again. Hinata already broke up with her one-month boyfriend Kiba while Naruto still continued to work at the club, hoping Hinata would be there.

And that is why Hinata is scared at her friends' grins and smirks at her.

Hinata's friends made a game for her. They will give her a map. The map will tell her where she should go and she will get her gift on that place. Hinata is becoming nervous as her friends continue to explain the rules of the game.

_"Maybe their game will turn into a disaster." _Hinata thought.

Ino gave Hinata the map and told her to go out and get her gift. She just smiled at Ino then nodded.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

Naruto sat on the swing just like before.

He knew of the boys' and girls' plan. Plan to get him and Hinata back together.

He thought of it as ridiculous and troublesome- like Shikamaru said before explaining the plan to him. He just have to wait for Hinata to go at the playground and there will be a confession of their feelings and the rest... well, leave it to them.

He's waiting for her to come. He's now dressed in his winter gear- black turtleneck, brown jeans, long orange coat, black sneakers and gloves. He really hoped that she would come. After many months, he can now tell her how much he loves her.

After all this time, he's not afraid _anymore_.

* * *

Hinata looked at the map and it says to take four steps and it will be the dead end. Since she's also curious to know what will be her gift from them, she did what the map told.

"One."

She took a step forward.

"Two."

Another step.

After two steps, she finally knew what gift her friends are saying.

The gift was Naruto.

She saw his head down and his right hand is gripping the chain while the other lay on his side. Unlike him, she wore a white shirt inside, violet jacket, dark violet scarf, gray skirt, black leggings and violet boots.

She walked near him. Once she was near enough, she knelt and took his face with her both delicate hands. She was met by surprised blue eyes.

The sapphire orbs that she adored so much.

For the first time, they saw the feelings they have been hiding in each others' eyes. Love, passion, sorrow, grief and finally... happiness. Their eyes clearly stated their real feelings.

_"I've missed you..." _they both thought.

He hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go. She also hugged him back and breathed his scent. He still smelled of wine and any other sweet scents that she could think of. He pulled her from him slightly and kissed her forehead, then her nose and his lips traveled to her cheek then to her ear and to the nape of her neck.

He looked at her longingly and noticed her flushed cheeks and her aching lips.

Hinata was waiting for the kiss on her lips but he seems like he's hesitating. Maybe he finds her kisses addicting, she thought. Since he's not making a move, she leaned closer to him and repeated what he had done.

She kissed his forehead, then his nose and his cheek then her lips went to his ear and to his neck. She also whispered to him the words he always heard her say.

"I love you, Naruto."

That's the final words he wanted to hear. He wanted to know if she still love him before it's too late.

Guess he wasn't too late after all.

"I love you too, Hinata." he said, their lips inches apart, the words making Hinata happy.

Happy that he also felt the same.

They kissed each other under the snowy night. There were tears in her eyes.

Finally, Uzumaki Naruto- the harsh and cold winter found his love.

* * *

ah! it's done! my one and only true fic!

sorry for deleting my other fic guys~~

it was only a trial for me to see what kind of fic should I really write

just in case you're all wondering it's based on how I interpreted the song "Love Like Winter" by AFI. I guess it's about a guy who is cold and harsh but deep inside he's sweet that is why when he met the girl, they fell in love with each other but he's having doubts so they broke up and he went out with another woman but he never loved that woman so he went back with the first girl... well, for me it is.

please review =)


End file.
